


strumming skin.

by 96jeu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Depression, Emotional Hurt, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Jeon Wonwoo-centric, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, falling into place!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 12:33:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14748954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/96jeu/pseuds/96jeu
Summary: Stay alive, Jeon Wonwoo.—falling into place!au





	strumming skin.

On the day Jeon Wonwoo tries to die, they had read Emily Dickinson's poem about the benignity of death. After school, he put it into practice and tested if it was accurate. 

As he lies on the rooftop on his beige futon, blood seeping from the fresh cut he scraped on his skin, he looks up and sees the sky. He begins to weep for the cherry blossom hues. The sky is pink. It fills his emptiness with a peculiar sadness because he had forgotten. He had forgotten how pink it was. And now it's too late, and he is going to miss it.

Breathing had always been hard for him, but right now it only gets tougher. He distracts himself and listens to the usual desperate cries of the birds, the silent orthodox whistle of the trees, and cars drifting past their neighborhood. 

No. He begs. Not yet.

He still doesn't understand the poem, Emily Dickinson's "Because I could not stop for Death—". Regardless of all the lectures, theories, poems, essays, and novels he had read, he couldn't fit this one into his head how death could hug you so comfortingly tight when he has no idea what it was like to be sympathized in the first place; when he has no idea what warmth actually meant when the society branded him as a cold person. But he is ready to let go. He is ready for it all to end. 

Things just aren't that simple.

And suddenly, it's crystal clear to him that he had mistaken death's welcoming arms for refuge. Everything he has ever done has led to something else, and all of that is ending here, at the rooftop of their house, and he is dying.

In that moment, everything clicks.

And Jeon Wonwoo closes his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Not that I want Wonwoo to suffer, but here it is.


End file.
